


Kickin' Ass

by fortheloveoflestrade



Category: Dark Angel, Fringe
Genre: F/M, I couldn't help myself, Peter being Peter, etta's probs there somewhere, guilty pleasure, i don't remember my whole plan, i'm gonna write this for real one day i swear, max and olivia kickin some ass, my two shows, peter and olivia are married, they're so perf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoflestrade/pseuds/fortheloveoflestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into my work-in-progress crossover idea. Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kickin' Ass

“You remind me of my wife,” Peter says absentmindedly.

Logan looks up from the computer.

Max also looks over at him. “Oh, yeah? Was she also genetically engineered to kick ass?”

Peter smirks. “Kind of. But for her, it was more of a…natural instinct.”

Max nods, realizing this is more of a private thought.

“You two would probably get along famously,” he tacks on, standing and walking out of the room.

\---

While Max has barely worked up a sweat fighting off the meat-heads, the woman beside her takes a moment to catch her breath.

“You’re Olivia, right?” Max asks the blonde woman.

The woman smiles, just a little, confused. “Yeah.”

“Your husband was right,” she says, “You can kick some ass.”

Olivia grins.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little ficlet of a larger idea for a crossover that I am saving until I finish many of my other stories. I’m finding all of them a little daunting and I’m trying desperately not to add to my worrying. But this has been sitting for a little too long and I wanted to put it out there, test the waters for this kind of crossover.  
> So please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think.  
> Don’t be surprised if this shows up again later, in some form.


End file.
